The present invention relates to a storage rack for holding storage items, and more particularly to a combination storage rack that can easily be set up and arranged in the desired form.
Regular home use storage racks or cabinets may be made of wood, plastics, or metal. These storage racks or cabinets are set up at factory or destination subject to the designed shape. Consumers cannot freely change the shapes or dimensions of these storage racks or cabinets.